Cloverfield 3
Cloverfield 3 AKA Cloverfield:It's Still Alive or Cloverfield 3:It's Still Alive is a upcoming 2045 American science fiction monster film directed by Matt Reeves,produced and written by JJ Abrams.which was released in 2045 and is a sequel to the second monster film,Cloverfield 2. New Characters/Cast Lisa Gordon (main character who holds the camera) Bobby Noah (Lisa's girlfriend) Mark Alex (Lisa's brother) Mappy Fuills (background character) Robin Fuills (background character) Freddy Johnson (Lisa and Mark's dad) Deven Cramp (background character) Jarry Cramp (Bobby's dad) Larry Doer (background character) Sammy Gordon (background character) Monsters Clover Jr (The main monster protagonist,An cloverfield species with special radioactive abilites who saves the day and kills Inverser) Cloverfield (adult daddy of Clover Jr and Gagon) Inverser (An cloverfield species with 3 claws on his left eye who killed another cloverfield species that was Gagon, (clover jr's brother and daddy cloverfield's son) Gagon (Clover jr's brother and daddy clover's son) Inverser's Army,Info about the characters down here Clover Jr Clover Jr is the main monster protagonist of Cloverfield 3:It's Still Alive. He is a monster who possesses radioactive abilities and can understand people what they are saying and he like humans Only when threaten he might attack a little but not kill the human. He got these powers because he feeds on a lot of toxic waste,And it can't kill him because he was a special born monster with 3 red spiky hair on top sticking up and a red clover face symbol on his right shoulder. Abilities * Red Ray,He can shoot laser beams from his mouth like Godzilla or shoot lasers from his eyes to make a more stronger attack. * Exploding Pulse,If one monster or more monsters are covering him to finish him off, He could use the attack which sends the enemy lauching or pushes the enemy backwards. * Invisibility And Intelligence, Clover jr can turn invisible and can go behind the enemy and claw them,He is very intelligence and knows how to kill overpowered monsters and sort out their weaknesses and always dodge attacks by jumping,turning invisible,duck down,move head and body left or right, Or use his shield which is blue. * Shield,Clover unleashes his shield when an attack is coming. * Good smelling and hearing,He can hear/smell 1000000 of miles ahead when something is in trouble he will get there as soon as possible. * Good Fighting Punching And Kicking Combat,He moslty uses his feet and fist to fight sometimes. He is a very good fighter. * The Power to Defeat Immortal Overpowered Monsters by disabling all their powers that are immortal. * The Tail,If knocked over,He can use his very long tail as a weapon to knock his enemy. * Fast Speed and Jumping, Clover jr can be really fast and can jump very high. * Wings, Clover jr has 3 hidden wings on his back, The first ones are big,The second is medium sized, The last one is smaller, They help Clover jr fly faster to get on time or to catch prey. * Strong Bite, Clover jr has a very strong bite force that could crash an body part of an enemy 666x times bigger than him. * Survive in Space and Other Planets or Survive if Body Part is cut off, He can survive in space and on other planets or live forever if an body part is cut off,He can just put it back together. Size Clover jr height is 159m and 521FT Wow that is very very huge for a monster. New Forms Cloverfield jr's first form is Ice Spirit Form. He can use this form if he is frozen. His new powers are to shoot from his back or the whole body, This form last for 6 minutes. His second form is Rage Form. If defeated he will turn burning red melting skin he will become rage mode. He beats up the overpowered enemy who defeated him in the first place And his powers are 33 fast pulse blasts from his overheated body, His 2nd power is his lava ray blaster. He shoots from every part of his body to finish the enemy. Last form is his Water form. He turns to water at a random time and splashes the enemy burning his/her eyes. Trivia He cannot die He is a powerful god monster. His nickname is The Leader of all creatures which is a similar name to King of the Monsters. Clover jr has alot of screen time because of the camera Lisa is holding,Clover jr follows because The humans is Clover Jr's allies. Clover jr has no weaknesses Cloverfield (adult daddy) The adult clover is the father of Clover Jr and his deceased twin Gagon. He appeared in The Cloverfield Paradox ending. History Clover was born to an unnamed Clover species,As he grew up He had a wife and he got 2 clover twins named Clover Jr and Gagon. Clover jr was the strongest and bravest of all While Gagon was to protect for danger and make sure Inverser the angry brother of Clover wasn't coming to kill them with his army.When Clover jr and Gagon are a child now,Inverser tricked the two clovers by luring them into a lava pit,Lisa and the gang was on a trip with their camera they saw the three clovers walking and followed the three. First Inverser roared at the two to close their eyes and listened to him When gagon eyes was closed,Inverser threw Gagon into the lava and Inverser vanishes quickly before Clover jr could even open his eyes for a split second. Gagon was gone and Inverser was gone,Daddy Clover roared loudly when his first son Gagon fell in the river of lava. Clover jr grew older and had to find Inverser along with Lisa and the gang to fight him Clover,Clover jr,Lisa and the gang fought Inverser until Inverser hanged on the edge,Inverser begs for get up by roaring sadly Clover Jr trusts him and picks him up.But Inverser throws him off the edge and Lisa,Clover and the gang all follow him where he hit,But found nothing until they all see Clover jr with wings flying Powering up all his forms, He turns to Super Cloverfield who defeats Inverser and becomes leader of all the creatures and they bow down to him. Gagon Gagon was the first son and the character to die in this film. He was best brothers with Clover jr until he died. Abilities * Fast Running,Gagon can be fast and can run up to 300 miles. * Healing Damage,When Gagon is damaged,He can quickly heal himself. * Green Fire Breath,He can shoot green fire from his mouth. Weaknesses * Lava,When inverser threw Gagon into the lava,he died because Inverser tricked two for a special treat and threw Gagon out because he should not be the leader. * Overpowered Monsters,He cannot defeat these creatures because he does not have Clover jr's powers,Trying to heal can't work because he will get his power disabled. * Cliffs,He can't get up on cliffs because he is not teached by his dad yet and he will fall off the cliff when not teached good. * Losing body parts,He is not as immortal as Clover jr so he will die quickly when that happens. Category:Monster Films Category:PG-13 Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Films about monsters Category:Found Footage